Amitié destructrice
by Slythewyn
Summary: SB/RL .OS. L’amitié de James est dangereuse … Sa jalousie est meurtrière et ses paroles sont du venin … Jusqu’où iratil pour les séparer ?


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de HP est à JKR, comme d'habituuude :)

Le reste à mon imagination

**Genre** : Drama

**Résumé** : L'amitié de James est dangereuse … Sa jalousie est meurtrière et ses paroles sont du venin … Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour les séparer ?

**Attention : Histoire assez vicieuse du point de vue moral. Si vous cherchez une Happy end, passez votre chemin. **

* * *

**Amitié destructrice**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que James s'agitait autour de lui, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, ouvrant et refermant la fenêtre, se tordant les mains avec nervosité, et Remus commençait à être sérieusement agacé. Il poussa un soupir résigné puis reposa son livre, prenant soin de marquer la page avec un bout de parchemin tandis que James se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face, le fixant d'un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux étincelaient de manière trop intense. Il sembla vouloir prendre la parole, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il se contenta donc de le fixer avec insistance.

« James, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme rougit, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Il avala sa salive à plusieurs reprises, avant de se pencher vers lui en déclarant.

« Moony, j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Peter, mais jamais avec Sirius ou James, bien que les raisons en soient totalement différentes. Dans le cas de Sirius, parler paraissait inutile ; dans leur _relation particulière_, chaque émotion, chaque discours passait avant tout par le regard, la gestuelle. Un sourire de Sirius pouvait lui suffire à comprendre ce que cinq rouleaux de parchemins n'auraient pas été capables d'expliquer.

Pour ce qui était de James, si le nombre de leurs discutions _raisonnables _avoisinait les zéros, c'était tout simplement parce que … Et bien, parce que James n'était pas du genre à prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux. Aussi le comportement tout à fait étrange de son ami avait de quoi piquer sa curiosité.

« Parler ? Avec _moi_ ? »

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, **le **meilleur ami de James était Sirius, et bien qu'il ait également beaucoup d'affection envers Peter et lui, il ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus : en temps normal, la personne qu'il aurait choisi comme confident était indéniablement le jeune Black.

« Oui. Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais discuter avec toi, et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Peter a la fâcheuse tendance à me suivre partout ,et, comme tu es constamment avec Sirius .. »

L'amertume de sa voix n'échappa pas à Remus dont le front se plissa davantage, un peu inquiet, à présent. Recevoir des reproches ne lui était pas coutumier.

« Enfin, tu es là, maintenant. »

Remus acquiesça lentement, se demandant où Merlin voulait-il en venir.

James, maintenant qu'il était lancé, paraissait plus tranquille, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours avec ferveur. Quoi qu'il ait à dire, il était certain que cela lui tenait très à cœur, aussi Remus ne l'interrompit pas, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Je voulais savoir, ce qu'il y a réellement entre Sirius et toi ».

Remus rougit, protestant d'un ton faible. Il leur avait fallu quatre ans pour s'avouer leurs sentiments, et depuis quatre mois seulement mettre en pratique la base de toute relation amoureuse, stable et sincère. Mais en parler demeurait difficile, car toute question de sexe mise à part, leur révélation mutuelle avait profondément ébranlé James. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas sur qu'il s'en soit remis.

C'est pourquoi ils préféraient garder le silence sur ce qu'ils faisaient, se cachant du regard des autres et évoquant le moins possible ce qu'ils ressentaient, même si, au sein du cercle très privé que formaient les Maraudeurs, il était rare qu'on les voit désormais l'un sans l'autre.

James parut embarrassé, et, étrangement, au bord de l'énervement.

« Je veux dire … » reprit-il avec froideur « il ne s'agit que de sexe, non ? »

Remus n'osa pas répliquer. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne jamais contredire James et s'en portait parfaitement bien. Cette tactique lui permettait d'éviter les nombreux sarcasmes, dont était victime quiconque s'opposait à ses jugements.

James dut interpréter son silence pour une approbation, car il eut un sourire soulagé et hocha la tête, soudainement indulgent.

« Okay, okay » déclara-t-il, « ça va être plus facile, alors »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se racla la gorge, sans prendre garde à Remus qui tentait à présent de refouler l'angoisse. _Qu'est ce qui serait plus facile ? _

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua-t-il, incertain.

James lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, amusé.

« Allons, Moony » dit-il d'un ton rieur, mais sa voix était un peu trop grave. Je vais te parler d'homme à homme. »

Remus, de plus en plus interloqué, lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Ecoute, Remus » commença James, et sa voix était beaucoup plus posée et froide, tout à coup « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius en ce moment. Votre … _nouvelle complicité_ … et tout ça. »

Apparemment, il répugnait à prononcer le mot. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage. Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer considérablement. Sa langue dans sa bouche lui semblait lourde et pâteuse.

« Je crois, en fait, que, à cause de ça, à cause de **toi** … »

Une lueur meurtrière flottait dans les yeux sombres de James

« mon amitié avec lui, cette amitié si précieuse, est en train de mourir. Peu à peu, les liens s'effritent, les souvenirs disparaissent, on ne se comprend plus. Et j'en souffre, Remus, si tu savais à quel point … »

Il ferma douloureusement ses paupières, et Remus crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Un goût de sang emplissait son palais à mesure que les propos de son ami atteignaient son cerveau.

« Mais moi, ce n'est pas grave … Je suis fort, je survivrais. Si je devais me sacrifier, pour lui, pour vous, je le ferais. Lui … Il faut que tu saches. Tu crois le connaître, mais je suis le seul qui puisse réellement deviner ses pensées, le seul à qui il puisse se confier en toute liberté, le seul en qui il croit ! C'est _moi_, pas toi Remus ! Et si nous venions à nous éloigner, si je n'existais plus pour lui, alors, tu peux être sur qu'il en serait déchiré de douleur. Ses sourires ne seraient que des leurres, ses promesses des mensonges. Tu veux tenir contre toi un homme qui, au plus profond de lui, se sentira un traître ? Passer ta vie à côté d'une personne décharnée, rongée par le remord … Baser toute ton existence sur des faux-semblants, des apparences ? Non, Remus, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux … Bien sûr, tu ne le veux pas … Mais rends-toi comptes … Tu détruis notre amitié, Remus, tu es en train de le tuer ! »

Ses paroles glaciales, coupantes, acérées, lacéraient Remus, le poignardait en mille morceaux. Une profonde culpabilité s'imprégnait en lui, des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux clairs, ses doigts tremblaient. Ce n'était pas possible. James Potter, _le_ James Potter, le garçon avec qui il avait partagé les plus beaux instants de sa vie, son compartiment, son dortoir, tout ! Il ne _pouvait pas_ lui dire ça, c'était inimaginable. Et pourtant, la silhouette droite, arrogante de James était plus que réelle. Remus frémissait d'horreur.

Son ami se pencha à nouveau vers lui et ses paroles empoisonnées, toutes enrobées de miel, retentirent une dernière fois à ses oreilles.

« Moony … » murmura-t-il avec douceur, et on aurait presque dit qu'il l'implorait « tu ne voudrais pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, le meilleur d'entre nous … Tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose … jamais … »

Sa main caressait gauchement son poignet, il le fixait avec tant d'espoir et tant de haine …

« Non … » dit Remus « non, je ne veux pas ça. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

**xXx**

_ 'Fais lui croire qu'il n'est rien pour toi. Il te croira. Sirius te croit toujours.'_

Dressé au centre de la pièce, les cheveux voletant devant les yeux, vibrant de rage, Sirius criait avec passion, tapant farouchement du pied sur le sol.

'Ce n'est pas vrai !' répétait-t-il ! 'Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens !'

Remus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, affrontant sans ciller son regard débordant de colère, tandis que, de l'intérieur, l'asphyxie le rongeait.

Les pans de sa cape virevoltant autour de lui au rythme de ses mouvements, les joues roses, les lèvres tremblantes, Sirius était beau comme un Dieu. Un ange déchu.

Je le fais pour toi, Amour, pour te sauver … parce que je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer …

« Je ne t'aime plus » s'entêta-t-il, faisant des efforts considérables pour soutenir les regards embués. « Je veux tout arrêter. »

Sirius attrapa une trousse qui traînait par terre et la lança dans les flammes . L'objet percuta le rebord de la cheminée avant de retomber dans le feu qui se mit à crépiter furieusement.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, secoué de sanglots convulsifs.

« Moony, dis moi que c'est une blague » supplia-t-il d'une voix voilée, éteinte … « dis le moi, s'il te plait … Moony »

Il se laissa tomber par terre et rampa jusqu'à lui, saisissant le bas de sa robe qu'il baigna de ses larmes.

Remus crut que son cœur allait exploser. Le spectacle de sa souffrance lui était insupportable. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit céder et se jeter dans ses bras, mais il conserva son attitude hautaine et répéta encore

« Tout arrêter ».

Alors Sirius se redressa et d'un geste brusque le saisit à la gorge, l'étranglant durement pour le traîner jusqu'au dortoir où il le poussa sur un lit, lui assenant une série de claques enragées , afin d'étouffer ses protestations. Avec un hurlement de désespoir, il lui arracha ses vêtements puis entreprit de se déshabiller lui-même, le maintenant d'un bras collé contre les draps. Remus était tétanisé.

« Tu ne veux plus de mon âme, je t'imposerais mon corps ! » hurla-t-il en le retournant violemment pour qu'il se retrouve dos à lui, allongé de tout son long, les bras écartés.

Puis, sans se soucier du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire dans ces conditions déplorables, il le pénétra brutalement. Les gémissements de douleur et les supplications ne parvinrent pas à l'arrêter. Ses assauts devenaient de plus en plus provocants, dégradants, il le salissait de toute la force de son amour blessé. La bouche plaquée contre l'oreiller, Remus ne pouvait quasiment pas respirer, et ses plaintes lugubres se perdaient dans le tissu tandis qu'il endurait les à-coups monstrueux de celui qu'il avait si longtemps désiré.

Sirius prit son temps pour approfondir son plaisir pervers de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit, bourrant Remus de coups et lui griffant le dos tandis qu'il l'abîmait avec folie.

Quand il n'en put plus, il le relâcha, plus mort que vif, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain durant trois bonnes heures où il tenta vainement de se noyer dans la baignoire.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, Remus avait disparu.

**xXx**

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'un cauchemar atroce l'arrachait à son sommeil, Sirius se releva, en sueur, tous ses sens en alertes. Des clameurs s'élevaient dans le silence nocturne, s'infiltrant en lui comme des épines brûlantes … Il connaissait ces cris. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il aperçut une ombre qui avançait en boitillant à l'orée de la forêt … Un loup … _Son_ loup …

Remus tituba et tomba par terre, puis il se releva et fit encore quelques pas hésitants avant de s'écrouler à nouveau, le museau entre les pattes.

Sirius sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Le passage d'un livre lui revenait en mémoire, cinglant, écrasant sa conscience.

« **Il existe une exception dans la métamorphose du loup-garou. En dehors de ses transformations qui ont lieu chaque pleine lune, il arrive que le loup-garou, sentant venir l'heure de sa mort, reprenne sa forme animale avant de trépasser. Il s'isole alors loin des hommes et de ses semblables, le plus souvent dans une forêt ou une lande déserte, où il se laissera mourir.** »

Sirius ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller. Il dévala les escaliers du dortoir et parcourut les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair. Absorbé dans sa course, il oublia la marche manquante, celle qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter ; sa cheville se tordit, et il glissa dans ce qui lui sembla être une chute sans fin ; longuement, longuement. Sa tête heurta la rambarde et il s'écroula par terre avant de perdre connaissance.

**xXx**

« Je n'ai jamais vu des funérailles d'une telle atrocité» couina Peter d'une voix larmoyante, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient sur les feuillages, avec un dernier regard sur la tombe bâtie au pied d'un chêne.

Autour d'eux, les rares témoins de l'enterrement se dispersèrent en silence. Sirius lui décocha un regard noir, néant miniature au milieu de ses orbites sombres. Peter s'éloigna à la hâte, rejoignant la file des professeurs qui regagnaient le château.

A la lisière du bois, Sirius s'arrêta brusquement, pour s'effondrer sur l'épaule de James. Celui ci l'enserra aussitôt dans une étreinte protectrice, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre les fins cheveux de Sirius.

'Chut … ' murmura-t-il 'chut … ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi … On sera heureux ensemble, tu verras … Juste tous les deux … Toi et moi …'

Un vent puissant se levait sur le parc, englobant les environs d'un souffle glacé, à faire geler les os. Le sourire de James se perdit dans les mèches sombres de Sirius.

**FIN**


End file.
